El hijo de amira: principio de la historia del digimundo
by Pamela753
Summary: esto ocurre un tiempo atras hasta que los niños llegaran al digimundo pero no sabian quien gobernaba
1. chapter 1

El hijo de amira : el principio de la historia del digimundo.

Hace siglos atrás antes de los niños elegidos llegaran al digimundo ellos no saben quien gobernaba el mundo digital un ángel pero si saben son los digimon.

Ella mantenía el orden entre la luz y oscuridad

Después ella fue que los eligió tanto la primera y la segunda generación.

Hasta que un día la oscuridad empezó una guerra porque se habían enterado que abría un heredero y lo tendrían que destruir.

En el digimundo: hace unos años atrás

Una guerra de la oscuridad venia hacia el lugar

Amira: gennai!

Gennai: que sucede?

Amira: necesito que lleves a mi hijo un lugar seguro

Gennai: pero amira?

Amira: pero nada gennai yo les daré tiempo para que salgan con vida los dos

Gennai: de acuerdo amira buena suerte

En ese momento Gennai toma el bebe en los brazos y un portal se abre pudo escapar de la oscuridad llegaron a un lugar que era llamado tierra.

En la misma época pero en la tierra:

Gennai: te debo poner en un lugar seguro pero en donde?

Hasta que vio una familia se estaba ha cercando se alegremente así dejo al niño en una caja y empezó a hacer ruidos para llamar su atención hasta que lo logro.

La mujer se da cuenta pero no se imagina que hay en la caja.

Sra ishida: querido mira hay una caja

Sr ishida: seguro que debe ser un animal

Sra ishida: voy a ver que hay

Sr ishida: de acuerdo pero ten cuidado

Sra ishida: si ya lo se

Ella abre la caja y se encuentra con algo pero no era un animal sino

Sra ishida: querido mira lo que hay en la caja

Sr ishida: ahí voy

El se acerca y ve lo mismo que su mujer

Sr ishida: pero si es un bebe

Sra ishida: si pero que hace aquí

Sr ishida: alguien lo debe haber dejado

Sra ishida: que hacemos no podemos dejarlo aquí con este frío y además va a llover

Sr ishida: de acuerdo pero vamos a haber de quien es el bebé

Sra ishida: esta bien

En otra parte del mismo lugar alguien observa la escena.

Gennai: Así que ellos se llevan el bebé, al menos se que va estar seguro mejor sera que me valla así le informó a amira lo que paso con su hijo.

Entonces gennai se marcha del lugar pero el sabe que el niño va estar seguro por un tiempo.

Hasta que la oscuridad se enteré que paso con el niño.


	2. capitulo dos: comienzo de una historia

Capítulos dos: el comienzo de la historia:

En el digimundo gennai vuelve y le informa a amira que paso con su hijo.

Gennai: reina amira!

Amira: gennai ya volviste

Gennai: si porqué vine a informarle que paso con su hijo

Amira: el esta bien?

Gennai: si no se preocupe el estará buenas manos

Amira: excelente gennai pero quiero que hagas algo por mi

Gennai: que cosa amira?

Amira: quiero que lo vigiles por mi

Gennai: si amira otra cosa más?

Amira: no eso es todo puedes retirarte

Gennai: bueno la mantendré informada

Amira: bueno gennai

Después de varios años en un campamento de verano los chicos se preparan para ir:

En la residencia Takaishi:

Sra Takaishi: hijo apurarse porque vamos a llegar tarde

?: ya voy mama estoy buscando mi mochila

Sra Takaishi: takeru esta en el lado de tu cama

Takeru: ah aquí esta nos vamos?

Sra Takaishi: de acuerdo vamos

Una vez llegando al lugar:

Sra Takaishi: takeru escucha quiero que te diviertes pero a se le caso a tu hermano si

Takeru: mama ya lo se no te preocupes por mi si

Sra Takaishi: de acuerdo hijo pero cualquier cosa si te sentís incómodo llámame y vendré enseguida si

Takeru: ok mama ya me puedo ir?

Sra Takaishi: si andando

Adiós hijo

Takeru : adiós mama

?: takeru? Vas a venir oh no?

Takeru: a ya voy matt

Matt: ya era hora descuida mama yo lo voy a cuidar

Sra Takaishi: de acuerdo matt diviertan los dos si

Todos: si mama adiós

Sra Takaishi: adiós hijos

Ya en el campamento están los siete niños elegidos:

Matt: quieres hacer takeru?

Takeru: no lo se matt

?: matt!

Matt: ah, hola tai como estas?

Tai: hola matt estoy bien quería preguntarte si quieren ir al lago con los demás chicos

Matt: no se porque estoy con mi hermano

Tai: ah hola perdón no te había visto como te llamas?

Takeru: esta bien me pasa a veces me llamo takeru mucho gusto

Tai: es un placer me llamo tai como había dicho quieren los dos ir al lago?

Matt: tu que dices takeru vamos?

Takeru: si matt quiero ir a conocer el lago

Matt: esta bien tai vamos

Tai: genial vamos que los demás chicos nos están esperando

En el lago con los chicos:

?: ya era hora tai de venir estaba preocupada

Tai: lo siento sora pero me encontré a alguien en el camino

Sora: a quien tai?

Tai: recuerdas a matt?

Sora: si nuestro compañero de clase por?

Tai: bueno justo me lo encontré y le dije si quería venir

Sora: y que te dijo

Tai: que si pero hay otra cosa

Sora: que?

Tai: tiene un hermano menor y también lo imitado

Sora: a bueno no hay problema decirles que vengan porque nos vamos allá

Tai: claro sora vengan chicos vamos a hora

Matt: escucha takeru que quieres hacer?

Takeru: me voy a sentar allí a leer un libro que traje

Matt: bueno pero ten cuidado si

Takeru: ya lo se matt

Tai: oye matt quieres jugar al fútbol con nosotros?

Matt: bueno no tengo problemas tai

Tai: genial vamos

Matt: de acuerdo tai, takeru te quedas aquí

Takeru: si matt no te preocupes

Matt: ok

De repente cambia el clima

Jou: pero que pasa?

Izzi: no lo se jou

Sora: mejor sera ir a la cabaña

Todos: si sora

Matt: takeru!

Takeru: que pasa?

Matt: no se pero ven que vamos a la cabaña si

Takeru: bueno matt

Una vez pasando la tormenta los siete niños salen a fuera:

Tai: que fue lo que paso?

Sora: porque hay nieve y no hace frío?

Takeru: matt mira cuanta nieve

Matt: que raro espera me takeru

izzy: que raro nada funciona

Jou: sera mejor quedarnos donde esta los adultos

mimi: que es eso chicos? es muy lindo

izzy: si es cierto parece una Aurora polar

Tai: pero eso no tendría que estar aquí

Pero de repente se oscurece y empieza a caer unos tipo meteoritos

Tai: cuidado! Chicos

Jou: que pasa?

Matt: todos se encuentran bien?

Todos: si matt

Mimi: que fue eso?

izzy: un meteorito

Algo empieza a levantar del suelo y es:

Tai: que es eso?

diferente

arran y se levanta una ola de agua que los arrastra a un mundo diferente

Ahí empieza la nueva aventura.


	3. capitulo n3:inició de una nueva aventura

Capítulo tres: inició de una nueva aventura.

Ya a pasado dos años de la última aventura del digimundo todavía las puertas están cerradas pero no sera por mucho tiempo.

En el parque todos van llegando para la reunión.

Matt: bueno quienes faltan?

Sora: bueno están jou,yolei,ken,cody,kari,

takeru ,tai y tu matt

Matt: osea que falta davis y mimi

Sora: si matt

izzy : me mando un mensaje mimi y me dijo que en estos días estará viniendo

Matt: a bueno

Tai: sera mejor esperar a davis

Davis: hola chicos perdón por llegar tarde

Todos: hola davis

Ken: al fin llegaste davis

Davis: había mucho tráfico

Takeru: se te había olvidado no?

Davis: ah de acuerdo me olvide si

?: chicos!

Tai: que pasa izzy?

Izzy: tengo un mensaje de gennai bueno más bien un vídeo llamada

Todos: que?

Matt: y que esperamos?

Izzy: de acuerdo todos atrás de la computadora

Todos: si izzy

izzy atiende la vídeo llamada de su computadora.

Gennai: hola niños elegidos!

Todos: hola gennai

Gennai: necesitó de su ayuda chicos

Tai: que sucedió gennai?

Gennai: lo que pasa

Davis: que cosa?

Gennai: hay problemas necesito que vengan todos menos

Matt: menos a quien gennai?

Gennai: menos a esperanza

Todos: que?

Takeru: sucede algo porque no quiere que valla?

Gennai: tiene que ver contigo takeru

Matt: porque a mi hermano gennai?

Gennai: tiene que ver con su digimon

Todos: otra vez que?

Takeru: que le paso a patamon?

Gennai: ah escucha takeru no sabemos de patamon creemos que fue secuestrado por un digimon maligno eso es todo

Takeru: que?

Gennai: por eso quiero que te quedes en tierra mientras los demás buscan a patamon

Takeru: si no tengo otra opciones

Gennai: es por tu seguridad takeru si vas allá seras un punto fácil para el enemigo y también podrías poner riesgos a tus compañeros me entiende

Takeru: si lo se esta bien me quedó

Gennai: excelente chicos pronto le voy a abrir la puerta si

Todos: si gennai

Ken: una pregunta gennai?

Gennai: qué ken cual es tu pregunta

Ken: que pasa si patamon cae en manos equivocado?

Gennai: no lo se

Tai: usted nunca sabe nada

Gennai: lo que si se

Ken: que cosa?

Gennai: si patamon cae en manos equivocada podría evolucionar a su lado malo y sería muy trágico

Tai: su evolución sería cuándo agumon digievolución a skulgreymon?

Gennai: peor que eso tai

Todos: que?

Davis: porque seria peor que agumon?

Gennai: chicos estamos hablando de un digimon sagrado eso significa que su digievolución sería más fuerte que agumon

Todos: ah!

Davis: y porqué no quiere

que valla takeru gennai?

Gennai: si esté digimon se entera que tiene un compañero y vendrá a buscar a takeru

Tai: ósea que va a ser sufriría takeru para recibir lo ellos quieren verdad?

Gennai: por eso quiero que se quedé en tierra chicos así estará más seguro

Tai: tendría quedarse alguien por las dudas porque si takeru que solo en la tierra sera un blanco fácil

Gennai: no se me avía ocurrido tai sí sería buena idea quien se queda chicos?

izzy: yo me quedo tai

Tai: porqué izzy?

izzy: me sentiría más cómodo trabajando aquí que en el digimundo

Tai: bueno hací también nos da más información sobre ese digimon y de paso vigilado a takeru

izzy: de acuerdo tai

Matt: bien escucha takeru espero que no salgáis de aquí porqué vendré a buscarte y te voy a encerar en cuarto bajo llave entendiste

Tai: matt no lo asustes

Takeru: ya dije que me iba a quedar

Matt: lo se pero te advierto por la duda si

Takeru: ah, ya te dije que si

Matt: ok, a qué hora nos vamos?

Gennai: bien escuchar todos mañana les voy a abrirse la puerta del digimundo así qué avisen a sus padres que van a estarán más de varias horas si

Todos: si, sr gennai hasta mañana!

Gennai: hasta mañana niños elegidos

Una vez terminando la llamada de gennai:

Jou: tendríamos que ir a casa y contar a nuestros padres que paso chicos

Sora: tiene razón así podemos descansar para tener mucha energía

Todos: si

Cada uno vuelve a su casa pero ellos no se van a imaginar qué va a venir después.

Que le habrá pasado a patamon para ustedes que piensa?.

la oscuridad se habrá dado cuenta quién es el hijo de amira.


	4. busqueda informacion sobre patamon

Capítulo cuatro: la búsqueda de información sobre patamon.

Todos ya reunidos en la casa de izzy:

Tai: muy bien todos listos?

Todos: si

Davis: una pregunta?

Tai: que davis?

Davis: porqué estamos en tu casa izzy?

izzy: porqué mis padres se fueron de viaje así qué estoy solo

Davis: ah ahora entiendo

Tai: bien no hay más dudas

Todos : no tai

Tai: bien hora de irnos

izzy: de acuerdo pero tengan cuidado chicos

Matt: ya lo sabemos pero ustedes también tengan cuidado

Takeru: ya lo sabemos matt

Matt: ok nos vamos

Todos: si

Se empieza a abrir la puerta hacía el digimundo y los chicos se van todos menos izzy y takeru.

Yolei: bueno ya llegamos que hacemos ahora?

Ken: tendríamos que buscar información chicos

Tai: me parece bien sobre eso habría que buscar nuestros digimon

Matt: de acuerdo pero hay que tener mucho cuidado si no sabemos lo que nos vamos a encontrar

Todos: si matt

De vuelta a la casa de izzy:

Takeru: como va todo izzy?

izzy: todo está bien takeru

takeru: ok, quieres que preparé café?

izzy: si

Takeru: ahí traigo izzy

izzy: bueno takeru

Mientras tantos en el digimundo:

Ken: aquí no hay nadie

Kari: gatomon!

Gatomon: ah? Kari

Kari: si gatomon soy yo

Gatomon: kari!

Kari: gatomon!

Gatomon: que alegría me da de verlos

Jou: miren ahí están nuestros digimon chicos

Tai: agumon!

Agumon: tai!

Matt: gabumon!

Gabumon: matt!

Sora: piyomon!

Piyomon: sora!

Jou: gomamon!

Gomamon: jou!

Davis: veemon!

Veemon: davis!

Yolei: Hawkmon!

Hawkmon: yolei!

Cody: armadillomon!

Armadillomon: cody!

Ken: wormon!

Wormon: ken!

Agumon: menos mal que vinieron chicos hay problemas

Tai: ya sabemos agumon que paso con patamon?

Sora: antes que respondan eso dónde están tentomon y palmon?

Gomamon: gennai los llamo antes que vinieran y se los llevo a tierra

Ken: ah! Deben estar con izzy y tk ya que ellos se quedaron solos

Yolei: y mimi dijo que iba a estar allá con los demás por eso palmon se fue con gennai

Todos: ah!

Gabumon: preguntaron sobre patamon?

Todos: si

Matt: por eso vinimos gabumon y tu sabe que paso con patamon?

Piyomon: lo que paso fue esto nosotros estábamos todos juntos y tranquilos hasta que se puso negro el cielo todos nos quedamos quietos; de repente empezó a atacarnos sin ninguna razón.

Matt: y qué paso después?

Gabumon: empezamos a atacar al enemigo pero en ningún momento vimos su rostro.

Todos: que?

Ken: y lo vencieron?

Todos: no!

Todos: otra vez qué?

Tai: como qué no lo vencieron?

Agumon: era muy fuerte ese digimon tai lo raro fue cuándo caímos no nos atacó y en ese momento vimos que patamon y gatomon eran los únicos que estaban de pié.

Davis: Y en ese momento desaparece patamon verdad?

Veemon: así es davis

Tai: saben como se lo llevaron?

Gatomon: el enemigo lanzo un poder contra a mí pero patamon se puso entre el medio y salí ilesa pero patamon estaba en el piso inconsciente y ahí el digimon nos da un ultimo ataqué desde allí veo que se lleva a patamon.

Jou: y paso algo más?

wormon: todos vimos que se llevaba a patamon y de repente el cielo volvió a la normalidad

Veemon: y ahí todos nos desmayamos hasta que llegó gennai y les contó que paso sobré eso.

Sora: valla si qué es mucha información chicos

Ken: al menos sabemos qué paso con patamon verdad

Tai: si tienes razón ken al menos tenemos algo y ahora que?

Jou: tendríamos que avisar a izzy sobre lo sucedido

Ken: yo diría que no

Todos: EH?

Ken: si le decimos a izzy sobre lo que pasó va a contarle a takeru

Davis: y va a venir sin importarle nada

Tai: no tiene razón el va a venir si o si dejemos las cosas como están

Todos: si tai

Sora: sera mejor buscar un refugio para la noche

Matt : si tienes razón sora vamos

Mientras tanto el lado oscuro:

?: y el digimon digievolución?

Soldado: no señor deamon

Deamon: como que no digievolucióno! traten de vuelta si lo tienen que lastimar hagámonos

Soldado: si señor

Deamon : espera un minuto el debe tener un compañero no?

Soldado: no lo se señor

Deamon: los niños elegidos ya llegaron?

Soldado: si señor

Deamon: todos están en el digimundo?

Soldado: todos menos conocimiento y esperanza pero los demás niños si están en el digimundo

Deamon: bueno, ¿porque se quedarían en tierra esos dos uno de ellos es el compañero de este digimon

Soldado: estoy seguro que si señor deamon

Deamon: escucha bien dile a ese digimon si sigue así voy a buscar a su compañero y que lo aré sufrirá hasta la muerte si no colabora entendiste

Soldado: si señor deamon

Deamon: ya verán niños elegidos jajajaja.

Así termina este capitulo ¿deamon secuestro a patamon? Qué opinan de este capítulo.


End file.
